yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/5
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 5-فَإِذَا جَاء وَعْدُ أُولاهُمَا بَعَثْنَا عَلَيْكُمْ عِبَادًا لَّنَا أُوْلِي بَأْسٍ شَدِيدٍ فَجَاسُواْ خِلاَلَ الدِّيَارِ وَكَانَ وَعْدًا مَّفْعُولاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 5-Fe izâ câe va’du ûlâhumâ beasnâ aleykum ibâden lenâ ulîbe’sin şedîdin fe câsû hılâled diyâr(diyâri), ve kâne va’den mef’ûlâ(mef’ûlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. fe : artık böylece * 2. izâ câe : geldiği zaman * 3. va'du : vade, zaman * 4. ûlâ-humâ : ikisinden birincisi * 5. beasnâ : gönderdik * 6. aleykum : sizin üzerinize * 7. ibâden : kullar * 8. lenâ : bizim * 9. ulî : sahip * 10. be'sin : kuvvet * 11. şedîdin : şiddetli, çok çetin * 12. fe : böylece * 13. câsû : aradılar * 14. hılâle ed diyâri : evlerin arası * 15. ve kâne : ve oldu * 16. va'den mef'ûlen : yapılması vaadedilen Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 5- O iki taşkınlıktan birincisinin mukadder zamanı gelince size, azap etmede çetin, kuvvetli kullarımızı gönderdik de yurdunuzun ta içine girip sizi araştırdılar ve bu, yerine getirilen bir vaatti. Ali Bulaç Meali * 5-Nitekim (ikiden) ilk vaid geldiği zaman, güç ve şiddet sahibi kullarımızı üzerinize gönderdik de (sizi) evlerin aralarına kadar girip araştırdılar. Bu yerine getirilmesi gereken bir sözdü. Ahmet Varol Meali * 5-Nitekim bu ikiden birincisinin vakti gelince üzerinize pek zorlu kullarımızı gönderdik ve onlar evlerin aralarına kadar girip (sizi) araştırdılar. Bu yerine gelecek bir vaaddi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 5- "Bu ikiden birincisinin vakti gelince, üzerinize pek güçlü olan kullarımızı salacağız. Onlar memleketlerinizde her köşeyi kontrollerine alacaklar. Bu, yerine gelecek bir vaaddir." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 5-Nihayet bu iki bozgunculuktan ilkinin zamanı gelince (sizi cezalandırmak için) üzerinize, pek güçlü olan birtakım kullarımızı gönderdik. Onlar evlerinizin arasına kadar sokuldular. Bu, herhâlde yerine gelmesi gereken bir va’d idi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 5-Bunlardan ilkinin zamanı gelince, üzerinize güçlü kuvvetli kullarımızı gönderdik. Bunlar, evlerin arasında dolaşarak (sizi) aradılar. Bu, yerine getirilmiş bir vaad idi. Edip Yüksel Meali * 5- "Birincisinin zamanı gelince, büyük güce sahip kullarımızı üstünüze göndeririz. Evlerinize kadar girerek araştırırlar. Gerçekleşmesi gereken bir sözdü bu." Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 5- Birincisinin zamanı gelince,üzerinize güçlü kuvvetli kullarımızı gönderdik. Onlar, evlerin aralarına girip araştırdılar. Bu yerine getirilmesi gereken bir vaad idi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 5-İmdi birincisinin va'desi geldiği vakıt üzerinize milkiniz, şiddetli harb ehli bir takım kullar göndereceğiz de onlar tâ evlerin arabalarına girib araştıracaklar, ve bu fı'le çıkarılmış bir va'd oldu Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 5-İmdi o ikiden (iki fesattan) birini vadesi (vakt-i cezası) gelince üzerinize Bizim çok şiddetli kuvvet sahibi olan kullarımızdan göndereceğiz. Artık evlerin aralarını bile araştıracaklardır. Bu, bir yerine getirilmiş hükümden ibaret bulunmuştur. Muhammed Esed * 5- Bu yüzden bunlardan ilki hakkında yapılan ön-uyarı(nın günü) gelip çattığında kavgada çok çetin kullarımızdan saldık üzerinize, öyle ki bunlar ülkede kıyı-bucak girmedik yer bırakmadılar; ve ön-uyarının gereği böylece bütünüyle yerine gelmiş oldu. Suat Yıldırım * 5- Onlardan birincisinin vâdesi gelince, kuvvet ve şiddet sahibi olan kullarımızı sizin üzerinize musallat ettik de onlar sizi yakalayabilmek için evlerin aralarına bile girerek her tarafı didik didik edip araştırdılar. Bu, yerine getirilmesi gereken bir vaad idi. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 5- Birincisinin zamanı gelince üzerinize çok güçlü kullarımızı gönderdik, evlerin aralarına girip (sizi) araştırdılar. Bu, yapılması gereken bir va'd idi. Şaban Piriş Meali * 5- Birincisinin zamanı gelince, üzerinize çok şiddetli savaşçı kullarımızı gönderdik de ülkeyi baştan başa ele geçirdiler. Bu, gerçekleşmiş bir hüküm idi. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 5-Bunlardan birincisinin vadesi dolduğunda, üzerinize güçlü kuvvetli kullarımızı saldık da onlar evlerinizin aralarına kadar girdiler. Bu, yerine getirilecek bir vaad idi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 5- Nihayet, o ikiden birincinin vadesi geldiğinde, üzerinize aşılmaz bir güce sahip kullarımızı gönderdik de onlar, barınakların aralarına girip araştırdılar. Ve bu, yerine getirilmiş bir vaat idi. Yusuf Ali (English) * 5-When the first of the warnings came to pass, We sent against you Our servants given to terrible warfare:(2175) They entered the very inmost parts of your homes; and it was a warning (completely) fulfilled. M. Pickthall (English) * 5- So when the time for the first of the two came, We roused against you slaves of Ours of great might who ravaged (your) country, and it was a threat performed. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 5- Birincisinin zamanı gelince,üzerinize güçlü kuvvetli kullarımızı gönderdik. Onlar, evlerin aralarına girip araştırdılar. Bu yerine getirilmesi gereken bir vaad idi. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri * 2- Musa'ya kitap verdik(2) ve "Benden başka vekil edinmeyin"(3) diye onu İsrailoğulları için kılavuz kıldık. 3- (Ey) Nuh ile birlikte taşıdıklarımızın çocukları!(4) Şüphesiz o, şükreden bir kuldu. 4- Kitapta(5) İsrailoğullarına şu hükmü verdik: "Muhakkak siz yer (yüzün) de iki defa bozgunculuk çıkaracaksınız ve oldukça 'kibirli bir yükselişle' muhakkak 'kibirlenip-yükseleceksiniz'.(6) 5- Nitekim o ikiden ilk-vaid geldiği zaman, oldukça zorlu olan kullarımızı üzerinize gönderdik de (sizi) evlerin aralarına kadar girip araştırdılar. Bu yerine getirilmesi gereken bir sözdü.(7) AÇIKLAMA 2. Bu ayetin görünürde Mi'rac olayıyla hiç bir ilgisi yoktur. Bu nedenle yüzeysel bir okuyucuya her iki ayetten birinin yerlerinin karıştırılmış olabileceği hissini verebilir. Fakat meseleyi tüm surede sunulan ana fikir çerçevesinde ele alırsak bu ikisi arasındaki ilgiyi hemen anlayabiliriz. Bu surenin en büyük gayesi Mekkeli müşrikleri uyarmaktır. Bu nedenle Mi'rac olayı surenin hemen başında yer almıştır. Sanki şöyle demek ister: "Sizin sahtekâr diye şüphe ettiğiniz ve kendisine gönderilen kitabı reddediğiniz kimse, çıplak gözleriyle Allah'ın ayetlerini görmüştür. Bu nedenle, Allah'ın kitabını bir kenara atan ve bu yüzden acıklı bir azaba uğratılan İsrailoğulları'nın tarihinden bir ders almalısınız." 3. Arapça "vekil" kelimesi, güvenliir, kişinin işlerinde güvenip dayanabileceği yardım ve korunma istenilebilecek bir kimse anlamına gelir. 4. Yani, "Siz Hz. Nuh ve ashabının torunlarısınız. Bu nedenle onlara yaraşır bir şekilde davranmalısınız. Sadece Allah'ı vekil (dost, yardımcı) edinmelisiniz; çünkü atalarınız, sadece Allah'ı vekil edindikleri için Tufan'dan kurtuldular." 5. Burada "kitap" kelimesi, Tevrat için değil, bütün ilâhî kitaplar için kullanılmıştır. 6. Bu tür uyarılar Kitab-ı Mukaddes'in çeşitli bölümlerinde yer almıştır. İlk fitneleri ve bunun kötü sonuçları ile ilgili olarak İsrailoğulları Mezmurlar, İşaya Yeremya ve Hezekiel'de uyarılmakta ve onlar ikinci sapıklıkları ve bunun sonucu çektikleri ceza ise Matta ve Luka İncilinde yer almaktadır. Aşağıya Kur'an'ın bu ifadesini destekleyen bölümler alınmıştır. İsrailoğulları'nı sapıklık ve fesat çıkarmaları nedeniyle ilk uyaran kişi Mezmurlarda bu uyarısını yapan Hz. Davud'dur. (a.s) : "Rabbin onlara emrettiğine uyup kavimleri helak etmediler. Fakat o milletlerle karıştılar ve onların işlerini öğrendiler. Onların putlarına kulluk ettiler. Onlar da kendilerine tuzak oldular. Oğullarını ve kızlarını şeytanlara kurban ettiler. Oğullarının ve kızlarının kanına varıncaya dek bir çok kan döktüler............... Rabbin öfkesi kavmine karşı tutuştu ve mirasından tiksindi. Rabb onları o milletlerin eline teslim etti" (Mezmurlar: 106, 34-38, 40, 41) Yukarıdaki olaylar sanki gerçekten olmuş gibi geçmiş zaman kipiyle anlatılmaktadır. Kutsal Kitaplar önceden haber verilen şeylerin önemini vurgulamak için bu tür bir ifade kullanırlar. Bu kötülükler meydana geldiğinde İşaya peygamber bunların kötü sonuçlarıyla İsrailoğulları'nı uyardı: "Ah, ey suçlu millet, haksızlığı yüklenmiş olan kavim, kötülük işleyenlerin zürriyeti, baştan çıkmış çocuklar! Rabbi bıraktılar, İsrail'in Kudüsü'nü hor gördüler, yabancılaştılar ve gerilediler. Niçin sapıklığı artırarak yine vurulmak istiyorsunuz? Sadık şehir nasıl fahişe oldu! O şehir ki hakla dolu idi, onda adalet yer tutmuştu, şimdi ise adam öldürenler. Sizin reisleriniz asi, hırsız da onların ortakları. Her biri rüşvet seviyor ve hediyeler peşinde koşuyor. Öksüzün hakkını vermiyorlar ve dul kadının davası onların önüne gelmiyor. Bundan dolayıdır ki Rab, orduların Rabbi, İsrail'in Kadir'i diyor ki: Oh, hasımlarından rahat bulacağım ve düşmanlarından öç alacağım: Onlar şarktan gelen şeylerle dolu, onlar da Filistinliler gibi müzeccim ve ecnebilerin çocukları ile el ele veriyorlar ve onların memleketi putlarla dolu, kendi parmakları ile yaptıklarına, ellerinin işine tapıyorlar. Ve Rab dedi ki: Madem ki Sion kızları kibirlidir ve boyunlarını ileri uzatarak göz edip yürüyorlar, gezerken kırıtıyorlar ve ayaklarının halkalarını şıngırdatıyorlar; bundan ötürü Rab, Sion kızlarının tepesini kil ile vuracak ve Rab onların gizli yerlerini açacak, erkekleri kılıçla ve yiğitleri cenkte düşecekler. Ve Sion kapıları ah çekip yas tutacak ve kimsesiz kalıp toprakla oturacak. Bunun için işte Rab, ırmağın bol ve kuvvetli sularını Aşur kralını ve onun bütün izzetini onların üzerine çıkarıyor. Fırat nehri bütün yataklarından yükselecek ve bütün kıyıları üzerine taşacak. Çünkü o asi bir kavim, yalancı oğullar, Rabbin şeriatini duymak istemeyenler oğullardır. Onlar ki görenlere: "Görmeyin" ve Peygamberlere de "Bize doğru şeyler bildirmeyin, bize yumuşak şeyler söyleyin, hileli yollar öğretin" derler. Bundan dolayı İsrail'in Kuddüs'ü şöyle diyor: Madem ki bu sözü hor görüyorsunuz ve gaddarlığa ve sapıklığa güveniyorsunuz ve onlara dayanıyorsunuz, o halde bu fesat, sizin üzerinize düşmek üzere olan çatlak bir duvar gibi olacaktır. Ve çömlekçi kabı nasıl kırılırsa onu esirgemeden parçalayıp, öyle kıracak ve parçaları arasında ocaktan ateş getirmek, yahut sarnıçtan su almak için bir parça kalmayacak." (İşaya Bap 1: 4-5; 21-24: Bap 2: 6, 8 Bap 3: 16-17; 25-26; Bap 8-7; Bap 30: 9-10, 12-14) Bundan sonra sapıklık ve fesat her şeyi önüne katıp sürüklemeye başladığında Yeremya Peygamber sesini yükseltti. "Rab şöyle diyor: Atalarınız bende ne haksızlık buldular da benden uzaklaştılar ve boşluk ardınca gidip boş oldular? Meyvasını ve iyi şeyleri yiyesiniz diye sizi verimli bir diyara getirdim; ve mirasımı kerih bir şey yaptınız. Çünkü boyunduruğunu eski zamandan kırdın ve bağlarını kopardın. "Kulluk etmem" dedin ve her yeşil ağacın altında fahişelik ederek yattın. Hırsız tutulunca nasıl utanırsa, İsrail evi de kendileri, kralları ve kahinleri ile peygamberleri öyle utanıyorlar. Onlar ki ağaca: Babamsın; taşa: Beni sen doğurdun derler. Çünkü bana yüzlerini değil sırtlarını döndürdüler. Fakat onlara bela gelince: Kalk ta bizi kurtar diyecekler. Ya kendi icat ettiğin ilahların nerede? Başına bela geldiği vakit seni kurtarabilirlerse kalksınlar, çünkü senin ilâhların, şehirlerinin sayısına göredir, ey Yahuda. Ve Kral Yaşiya'nın günlerinde Rab bana dedi: Dönek İsrail'in yaptığı şeyi gördün mü? Her yüksek dağın üzerine ve her yeşil ağacın altına gidip orada fahişelik etti. Hain kızkardeşi Yahuda da bunu gördü. Ve gördüm ki dönek İsrail zina etmiş olduğundan ötürü, onu boşayarak kendisine boş kağıdı verdiğim zaman hain kızkardeşi Yahuda yine kovmadı ve gidip o da fahişelik etti. Ve vaki oldu ki zinasının velvelesi ile diyar murdar oldu, taşlarla ve ağaçlarla zina etti. Yeruşalim'in (Kudüs) sokaklarını dolaşın ve şimdi bakın, anlayın ve meydanlarında arayın eğer bir adam bulursanız. Eğer hakkı ifade eden hakikatı arayan varsa ben de ona bağışlarım. Sana nasıl bağışlayayım? Oğullarla and ettiler. Ben onlara duyurunca zina ettiler ve fahişelerin evine bölük bölük koşuştular. Başı boş besili aygır oldular, her biri komşusunun karısına kişniyor. Ben bunlardan ötürü yoklamaz mıyım? Rab diyor: Nefsim böyle bir milletten öç almaz mı? İşte ey İsrail evi uzaktan üzerinize bir millet getireceğim. O, zorlu bir millet, eski bir millettir. Bir millet ki sen onun dilini bilmez ve ne dediklerini anlamazsın. Onların ok kılıfı açık bir kabirdir, hepsi yiğitlerdir. Güvenmekte olduğun duvarlı şehirlerini kılıçla vurup yakacaklar. Ve kavmin leşleri yerin canavarlarına ve göklerin kuşlarına yem olacak ve onları korkutan olmayacak. Ve Yahuda şehirlerinden ve Yeruşalim (Kudüs) sokaklarından, meserret sesini, sevinç sesini ve gelin ile güveyin sesini sona erdireceğim, çünkü diyar harap olacak. Ve vaki olacak sana nereye çıkalım dedikleri zaman onlara diyeceksin: Rab şöyle diyor: Ölüm için olan ölüme; kılıç için olan kılıca, kıtlık için olan kıtlığa ve sürgün için olan sürgüne. Ve onların üzerine dört çeşit dini koyacağım: Öldürmek için kılıcı, parçalamak için köpekleri, yiyip bitirmek ve helak etmek için göklerin kuşlarını ve yerin canavarlarını." (Yeremya, Bap: 2: 5-7, 20, 26-28; Bap 3: 6-9; Bap 5: 1, 7-9, 15-17; Bap 7: 33, 34; Bap 15: 2, 3.) Hezekiel peygamber onları uyarmak için tam zamanında tebliğine başladı. Kudüs'e hitaben şöyle dedi: "Ey vakti gelsin diye kendi içinde kan döken şehir ve kendisini murdar etmek için kendi aleyhine putlar yapan şehir! İşte her biri elinden geldiği kadar kan dökmek için İsrail beyleri senin içinde idiler. Sende babayı ve anayı hiçe saydılar; senin içinde misafire karşı zorbalık ettiler, sende öksüze ve dul kadına haksızlık ettiler. Mukaddes şeylerini hor gördün ve semtlerimi bozdun. Kan dökmek için iftiracı adamlar senin içinde idiler; sende hayasızlık ettiler. Babalarının çıplaklığını sende açtılar, kadın kirli iken sende ona tecavüz ettiler. Kimi komşusunun karısı ile mekruh iş etti, kimi hayasızlıkla gelinini kirletti, kimi sende kızkardeşini, babasının kızını alçalttı. Senin içinde kan dökmek için rüşvet aldılar. Faiz ve murabaha kârı aldın ve zorbalıkla komşularından haksız kazançlar aldın. Beni unuttun, peki seninle işe girişeceğim günlerde yüreğin dayanabilecek mi, ellerin kuvvetli olabilecek mi? Seni milletler arasında dağıtacağım ve seni memleketler arasına saçacağım ve murdarlığını senden gidereceğim. Milletlerin gözü önünde sen kendiliğinden bozulacaksın; ve bileceksin ki Ben Rabbim." (Hezekiel Bap 22: 3, 6-12, 14-16) İsrailoğulları'nın ilk sapıklıkları sırasında onlara yapılan yukarıda değinilen uyarıların yanısıra, ikinci sapıklıkları sırasında bunun sonuçları ve kötü akibetine karşı Hz. İsa (a.s) tarafından uyarılmışlardır. Hz. İsa (a.s) çok sert bir hitapla onların bozulmalarını şöyle eleştirmiştir: "Ey Kudüs, peygamberleri öldüren ve kendisine gönderilenleri taşlayan Kudüs! Tavuk, yavrularını kanatları altına nasıl toplarsa, ben de senin çocuklarını kaç kere öyle toplamak istedim, fakat siz istemediniz. İşte eviniz size ıssız bırakılacak. Doğrusu size derim ki, burada taş üstünde yıkılmadık taş bırakılmayacak." (Matta Bap 23: 37, 38; Bap 24: 2) Romalı yöneticiler Hz. İsa'yı (a.s) çarmıha germek için götürürken, O, ağlayıp yas tutan kadın ve erkeklerden oluşan topluluğa hitap etmiş ve son uyarısını yapmıştır. "İsa onlara dönüp dedi: "Ey Yeruşalim (Kudüs) kızları benim için ağlamayın, fakat kendiniz ve çocuklarınız için ağlayın. Çünkü işte günler geliyor ki, o günlerde: Ne mutlu kısırlara, doğurmamış rahimlere ve emzirmemiş memelere! diyecekler. O zaman dağlara; üzerimize düşün ve tepelere: Bizi örtün! demeye başlayacaklar." (Luka Bap 23: 28-30) 7. Burada Asurluların ve Babillerin İsrailoğulları'nı helak etmesi kastedilmektedir. Bunun tarihi arka planını sadece yukarıda zikredilen "Peygamberlerin sahifelerinden anlamak mümkün değildir. Allah'ın vahyolunan Kitabına inandıklarını iddia eden bu kavmi insanların önderi seviyesinden indirip en zelil ve hakir bir kavim haline getirmesine neden olan durum ve şartların tam anlaşılabilmesi için İsrailoğulları'nın tarihini özetle zikretmekte fayda vardır. Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) ölümünden sonra İsrailoğulları, Filistin'e girdiklerinde Filistin'de, Hittiler, Kenanlılar, Perizziler, Filistinliler, Yebusiler, Hiviler, Amoriler vardı. Bu topluluklar putperestliğin en kötü şekillerini benimsemişlerdi. En büyük ilâhları, tüm ilâhların babası olarak kabul ettikleri ve boğa-heykelleri ile temsil edilen "Ayl" idi. Onun eşi "Aşera" idi ve bu ikisinden türemiş yetmişe yakın tanrı ve tanrıça vardı. Bunların arasında en güçlü tanrı olarak Baal kabul ediliyordu ve onun yağmur ve büyüme ilâhı ve göklerin ve yerlerin rabbi olduğuna inanılıyordu. Onun karısına kuzey bölgelerinde Anathotu, Filistinde ise Ashtaroth deniliyordu. Bu ikisi aşk ve üreme tanrıçalarıydı. Bunların yanısıra, ölüm tanrısı, hastalık ve kıtlık tanrısı ve sağlık tanrıçası gibi tabii olay ve dünyevi güçlere atfedilen bir sürü tanrı ve tanrıça vardı. Bu insanlar tanrı ve tanrıçalarına o denli aşağılık ve pis özellikler atfettiler ki en ahlâksız kimse bile böyle bilinmekten kaçınır. Tapınma ve dayanma açısından böyle tanrılar edinen bir topluluğun ahlâkî yönden en kötü dejenerasyonlardan uzak kalamayacağı açıktır; çağımızda yapılan arkeolojik kazılar da bunu göstermektedir. Çocukların kurban edilmesi onlar arasında çok yaygın bir gelenekti. Onların ibadet yerleri sanki geneleve dönüşmüştü. İbadet yerlerinde kadınlar dini fahişeler olarak yer alıyor ve onlarla ilişki kurmak ibadet ve tapınmanın bir parçası olarak kabul ediliyordu. Tevrat'ta verilen emirlerde İsrailoğulları'na açıka bu toplulukları yok etmeleri, Filistini onlardan almaları, bu insanlarla karışmaktan kaçınmaları ve ahlâkî ve ideolojik zayıflıklardan kaçınmaları emredilmekteydi. Fakat İsrailoğulları Filistin'e girer girmez bu hidayeti (yol göstermeyi) bir kenara attılar. Sadece birleşik bir krallık kurmayı becerememekle kalmadılar aynı zamanda kavmiyetçiliğin dar görüşlülüğü içine hapsolundular. Her kabile fethedilen topraklardan bir kısmını ele geçirip bağımsız bir devlet kurmak istiyordu. Aralarındaki bu birlik eksikliği hiç bir kabilenin topraklarından putperestleri atmasını sağlayacak güce sahip olamamasını sağladı. Böylece hepsi de putperestlere kendi topraklarında yaşama izni vermek zorunda kaldılar. Bunun yanısıra fethedilen topraklar içinde İsrailoğulları'nın başa çıkamadığı bazı putperest şehir devletleri de kalmıştı. Yukarıda an: 6'da Mezmurlar'dan yapılan alıntıda değinilen nokta işte budur. Bu putperest topluluklarla karışmanın birinci sonucu İsrailoğulları'nın putperest olmaları ve yavaş yavaş başka kötülüklere de alışmalarıdır. Bu noktaya Hakimler'de şöyle değinilmektedir; "İsrailoğulları Rabbin gözünde kötü olanı yaptılar ve Baallara kulluk ettiler. Kendilerini Mısır diyarından çıkaran, atalarının ilâhı olan Rabbi bıraktılar ve etraflarında olan milletlerin ilâhlarından olan başka ilâhların ardınca yürüdüler ve onlara eğildiler. Rabbi öfkelendirdiler. Rabbi bırakıp Baala ve Astartilere kulluk ettiler." (Hakimler 2: 11-13) İsrailoğulları'na isabet eden ikinci akibet ise, fethetmedikleri şehir devletlerinin ve topraklarına hiç dokunmadıkları Filistinlerin birleşip arka arkaya yaptıkları saldırılarla Filistinin büyük bir bölümü ele geçirmeleri ve sonunda Kutsal Tabut'u da elde etmeleridir. En sonunda İsrailoğulları bir kralın yönetiminde birleşmeleri gerektiği sonucuna vardılar ve Samuel peygamber onların isteği üzerine M.Ö. 1020'de Talut'u onlara kral tayin etti. (Ayrıntılar için bkz. Bakara: 246-248 ve an: 268-270) Birleşik krallık üç kral tarafından yönetildi: Talut (M.Ö. 1020-M.Ö. 1004) , Davud Peygamber (M.Ö. 1004-M.Ö. 965) , Süleyman Peygamber (M.Ö. 965-M.Ö.926) . Bu krallar Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) ölümünden sonra İsrailoğulları'nın yarım bıraktığı görevi tamamladılar. Kuzeydeki Finike devleti ve güney kıyıdaki Filistin devleti dışındaki tüm devletleri ele geçirdiler, bu iki devleti de haraca bağladılar. Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) ölümünden sonra İsrailoğulları tekrar sapıttılar ve kendi aralarında çarpışıp biri başkenti "Samaria" olan Kuzey Filistin ve Ürdün'de İsrail krallığı, diğeri başkenti Kudüs olan güney Filistin ve Edom'da Yuda krıllağı olmak üzere iki krallığa ayrıldılar. Bu iki krallık da başlangıçtan beri didişme üzerine kurulmuşlardı ve sonuna dek de böyle devam etti. Komşu toplulukların ideolojik ve ahlâkî zayıflıklarından ilk önce etkilenen İsrail krallığının yöneticileri ve halkı oldu. Özellikle kral Ahab'ın putperest Zidon prensesi Yezebel ile evlenmesinden sonra, putperestlik ve diğer kötülükler devletin önderliğinde kontrolsüzce yayılmaya başladı. İlyas ve Elişa peygamberler bu tufanı durdurmak için ellerinden geleni yaptılar, fakat hızla bozulan ve sapıtılan İsrailoğulları onları dinlemediler. En sonunda Allah'ın İsrailoğulları'na bir gazabı olarak Asurlular M.Ö. 900 yılından itibaren Filistin'e sayısız saldırılar düzenlediler. Bu dönemde Amos (M.Ö. 787-747) ve Hoşça (M.Ö. 747-735) peygamberler çıktılar ve İsrailoğulları'nı tekrar tekrar uyardılar. Fakat bu sapık topluluk onların uyarılarını dinlemedi ve tüm sınırları çiğnedi. Amos Peygamber, İsrail kralı tarafından Samaia'dan sürgün edildi ve ülkede davetini yayması yasaklandı. Bundan çok kısa bir süre sonra İsrail krallığı ve topluluğu üstüne Allah'ın gazabı indi. Asur kralı Sargon M.Ö. 71'de Samaria'ı aldı ve bu kuzey krallığına bir son verdi. İsrailoğulları'ndan binlercesi kılıçtan geçirildi; ileri gelenlerinden 27 bini de anayurtlarından çıkarılıp Asur imparatorluğunun doğu sınırları tarafına dağıtıldı ve imparatorluğun diğer bölgelerinden gelen gruplarla değiştirildi. Kendi memleketlerinde kalan İsrailoğulları'ndan bir grup ise yabancılarla karıştıkları için yavaş yavaş ulusal ve kültürel kimliklerini kaybettiler. İsrailoğulları'nın güney Filistin'de kurdukları Yuda Krallığı dedikleri diğer krallıkta Hz. Süleyman'ın (a.s) ölümünden sonra küfre saptı. Fakat bunların ahlâkî bozulmaları diğer krallığa göre daha yavaş gerçekleşti. Bu nedenle tarih sahnesinde daha uzun kalabildi. Daha sonra, aynen İsrail krallığı gibi sürekli saldırılara uğradı, şehirleri harap edildi, başkenti kuşatıldı. Fakat bu krallık Asurlular tarafından tamamen yok edilmedi, sadece haraca bağlandı. Daha sonraları İşaya ve Yeremya peygamberlerin tüm çabalarına rağmen Yuda halkı putatapıcılıktan ve diğer kötülüklerden vazgeçmeyince Babil Kralı Nebukadnazar M.Ö. 598'de Kudüs dahil tüm Yuda krallığını ele geçirdi ve Yuda kralını da esir aldı. O zaman bile İsrailoğulları yola gelmediler ve Yeremya Peygamberin sözlerine ve uyarılarına kulak asmadılar. Durumlarını düzeltecekleri yerde Babillilere isyan edip yönetimi ele geçirmeyi planladılar. En sonunda Nebukadnazar M.Ö. 587'de Yuda'yı istila edip tüm önemli şehirleri yerle bir ederek onları ağır bir şekilde cezalandırdı. Kudüs'ü ve Hz. Süleyman'ın mabedini yerle bir etti ve taş üstünde taş bırakmadı. İsrailoğulları'nın çoğunu oradan çıkardı ve onları çevre ülkelere dağıttı. Geride kalan topluluk, çevre topluluklar tarafından lanetlendi ve her tür kötülüklere maruz kaldı. Bu, İsrailoğulları'na uyarı olarak verilen ilk felaket ve bunun sonucu çektikleri ilk ceza idi. HARİTA -1- Hz. Musa'dan sonra Filistin Açıklama: Hz. Musa'nın (a.s.) ölümünden sonra İsrailoğulları Yeşu'nun önderliğinde bütün Filistin'i ele geçirdiler, fakat birleşik bir krallık kurmak yerine bütün toprakları miras olarak aralarında paylaştırlar. Bu harita Filisitin'in nasıl parçalandığını ve İsrailoğullarının 12 kabilesi tarafından nasıl alındığını gösterir. Bu 12 kabile şunlardı: Yuda, Simeon, Dan, Benjamin, Efraim, Reuben, Gad, Manasseh, İssacher, Zebulun, Haftali, Aşer. Zayıf ve parçalanmış oldukları için Tevratın, putperest Kenarlıları Filistin'den çıkarma emrine yerine getiremediler. Kenanlılar onların aralarında yaşamaya devam etti ve güçlü şehir devletleri kurdular. Kitab-ı Mukaddes Talut'un zamanına kadar Sidon, Tyre, Dor, Meggiddo, Beth-Shaan, Gezer, Kudüs, ... vs. gibi şehirlerin Kenanlıların elinde kaldığını ve onların putperest kültürününü İsrailoğulları'nı etkilediğini söyler. Bunun da ötesinde İsrail sınırları çevresinde hala güçlü devletler vardır. Filistiler, Edomiler, Moabiler ve Ammoniler daha sonralara İsrail'e sürekli saldırılar düzenlemişler ve topraklarından büyük bir bölümünü ele geçirmişlerdir. Eğer Allah'ın rahmeti olmasa ve Talup zamanında birleşmiş olmasalar İsrailoğulları Filistin'den bile sürülebilirdi. HARİTA - II - Süleyman ve Davut Peygamberlerin Krallığı Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *5. Bu yüzden bunlardan ilki hakkında yapılan ön-uyarı(nın günü) gelip çattığında kavgada çok çetin kullarımızdan saldık üzerinize, öyle ki bunlar ülkede kıyı-bucak girmedik yer bırakmadılar; ve ön-uyarının gereği böylece bütünüyle yerine gelmiş oldu. (7) 7 - Ayette geçen ‘ibâd terimi, isteyerek ya da zorunlu olarak hepsi Allah'ın iradesine boyun eğmek durumunda olduklarına göre, yaratılmış varlıkların her türünü içine almakta (karş. 13:15 ve ilgili 33. not) ve burada açıktır ki, özellikle insanlara işaret etmektedir. Muhtemeldir ki, "kavgada çok çetin kullarımız" tabiri, M.Ö. 7. yüzyılda Filistin'i istila edip İbranî ulusunun büyük kısmının (on "kayıp kabile") yok olmasına sebep olan Asurlular ve onlardan yüz yıl kadar sonra Süleyman Mâbedi'ni yıkıp İsrailoğulları'ndan kalanları da tutsak alarak yurtlarından çıkaran Babilliler, ya da tek "dönem" teşkil etmek üzere bütün bu olayların her ikisiyle birden ilgilidir (bkz. önceki not). Allah'ın tevbeye yanaşmayan günahkarlar üzerine sıkıntılar ya da felaketler "göndermesi", Kur'an'ın başka yerlerinde olduğu gibi burada da, insan hayatının ve özellikle de ulusların ve toplumların ortak hayatının uzun vadede bağlı olduğu sebep-sonuç yasalarını işaret için kullanılan deyimsel bir ifadedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *5. İmdi o ikiden -iki fesattan- birinin vadesi -vakti cezası- gelince üzerinize bizim çok şiddetli kuvvet sahibi olan kullarımızdan göndereceğiz. Artık evlerin aralarını bile araştıracaklardır. Bu, bir yerine getirilmiş hükümden ibaret bulunmuştur. 5. Ve şöyle buyumlmuştu ki; Ey İsrail oğulları!. (İmdi) siz bekleyiniz (o ikiden) o yapacağinız iki fesattan (birinin vadesi) vakdi, cezası (gelince) va'dedilen cezanın vakti yaklaşacak olunca sizin (üzerinize bizim çok şiddetli kuvvet sahibi olan kullarımızdan göndereceğiz) onlar savaşlarda büyük bir kuvvet ve kudret sahipleri bulunan guruplardır. Bunlar ya Ninova ahalisinden olan Sencarip ile ordusundan ibarettir veya Buhtunnasr'dır veyahut Câlût'tur. (Artık) o kuvvet sahipleri, İsrail oğullarına ait (evlerin aralarını bile araştıracaklardır) onları öldürmek için her tarafta dolaşıp duracaklardır. (Bu) şekilde ortaya çıkacak bir azap ve bir azaba uğrama (bir yerîne getirilmiş hükümden ibaret bulunmuştur.) Vukua gelmesi takdir edilen kesin bir ilâhî takdir gereğidir. Nitekim öylece de gerçekleşmiştir. Evet.. 0 kuvvet sahipleri, İsrail oğullarının âlimlerini öldürmüşler, Tevrat'ı yakmışlar, mescitlerini tahrip eylemişler, onlardan yetmişbin kişiyi esir almışlardı, İşte vaktiyle Peygamberlerine isyan eden, dinin hükümlerini kabul eylemeyip inkarcı ve kibirli bir tarzda harekette bulunan her kavim, böyle bir cezayı hak etmiştir. Ebussuut tefsirinde de denildiği gibi bir kısım zalimlere, diğer bir kısım zalimlerin musallat olmaları, bu dünyada cereyan eden ilâhî bir sünnettir.